Hayden Potter and the Snakes' Take
by Molu4All
Summary: Discontinued- plot merged wit other story HP and Serpent's... Hayden Potter the 7th year Slytherin twin to the boywholived. When he returns from a 1 year of study at Durmstrang and another at Beauxbatons, he learns the time for the final decision has co


Author's Note:

I'm sorry for being gone so long. I truly am. The other stories will be on hold and I'm gonna try and update this story every week. I don't get to go on the computer a lot so I'm really sorry about that. I hope my writing has like grown since last year and I am just a teen so lets not be too critical. K people? This story will have a lot of pairings and the plot will be big. This is just the first part of the Prologue. The actual story starts in his first year- the Prologue zooms through his first year. This is my take on a Slytherin Potter's take on the happenings of the series along with other things. Oh and by the way, what does getting a beta or w.e mean???Please Review and give me CONSTRUCTIVE critictism. Ty.

I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did. None of these charectars are mine but that ones I made up. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. K People? Lol.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hayden shuffled his feet nervously as he tried not to look at the beams coming from Draco's ice blue eyes to Harry's emerald green eyes. It felt odd to be flanking Draco to the right, to the left of Crabbe, and only two feet away from Draco's other crony, Goyle. It felt even stranger to not be flanking his twin- to not be in the place Weasley.

True, Draco Malfoy was one hell of a brat- and true he was rather pompous. But there was something that Hayden had just connected to- somehow he knew Draco was a good person, before words had even been exchanged. And even truer- he knew that Harry or Ronald Weasley would never fully understand that, if ever at all.

Pansy Parkinson watched him carefully from behind him. The girl's eyes drifted over his back- her mind was on overdrive and shouting a hundred different directions. Her heart however only shouted one. It practically leapt at him from where she stood.

So there he was standing next to his soon-to-be best friend, while Harry stood next to his soon-to-be best friend. The sides had been chosen fate sang and the battle lines had been drawn destiny drew- but had it really.

* * *

10 minutes later 

"Harry Potter"!

About a million voices blasted after the name was called- most not bothering to even keep their voices down. Hayden's emerald eyes followed his brother up the steps and onto the stool. Their identical eyes connected for mere seconds before Harry's eyes shifted to Ron's.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted. Hayden almost cursed aloud- though even if he did, no one would've heard. A noise like a million cannon fire followed- the Weasley twins screaming, as well as the rest of Gryffindor. Even Ronald Weasley, who was yet to be sorted, cheered. Hayden had known since the houses had been explained to him that Gryffindor was not for him.

After the noise went down (which took a whole minute mind you) and Professor McGonagall regained her composure- his name was called. He walked up, his knees oddly shaking. Till then, an odd calmness had dominated him. But other elements had been infused in the vocal recognition of his name.

'Potter', the sorting hat barked, 'another Potter'. 'Such a unique boy, aren't you- quite and shy on one side, cunning on the other. You're like those lemon drops- hard on the inside, but a good flavor in the inside. My word of advice for you is to let the hardness upon you soften- your brother got the better side of the deal that night, he did. In the very end, it's up to you. But what it's up for you to do- that is what will really shock you. You have loyalty to some- but not enough. You have the need for books and ken in you- but it cannot surpass what else you are. Yes, you are brave- much to your amazement I see- but you are far from Gryffindor. Quiet- analyzing the information now upon you. Classic-'.

"SLYTHERIN"!

Oddly enough to Hayden, he breathed a sigh of relief before stepping off the stool and striding to the few clapping (most only politely) Slytherins. He sat next to Draco- though Pansy shoved the first year Daphne off to make room. Hayden strained his neck to glance at Harry, who nodded weakly at him.

One year later

"Hey Weasley, I don't think he liked your card a lot!" Malfoy exclaimed, almost doubling over out of laughter. Ginny sprinted away- sobbing loudly.

Harry played with his tie nervously with his free hand. Pansy held the other one- it made him feel uncomfortable. Not that she was holding it- it was just that Pansy couldn't seem to decided between Draco or him. He knew Pansy didn't really like Draco in that way, or maybe at all- it was a pureblood ploy, her doting all over him. It had been programmed into her by her parents. It just made him uncomfortable. Draco said Hayden could have that "pug-faced little slut" for himself while they had been changing in their dormitories.

To say she was pug-faced would be an overstatement- a lie. To say she didn't resemble a pug at all would also be a lie. She had a circular face with long brownish blonde hair falling to her inflated-looking chest. She had a sturdy build, which she usually pouted and whined about- and blue eyes. Currently her arm was hooked around Harry's- they weren't officially dating though most thought that she must've been dating either Draco or Harry the way she sometimes acted.

As Ron Weasley screamed out his come-back and Harry got ready to deliver his come-back, Hayden grabbed Malfoy's elbow.

"C'mon, we'll be late for class," he whispered, pulling Draco away slowly- trying to ignore the Prefect Weasley yelling at them. His eyes instantly connected with Harry's- who, knowing the routine well by now, grabbed Ron's shoulder and prepared to pull Ron away.

Hayden sent a backward glance at Harry as they split ways once more. He wondered if this would be how it was forever.

* * *

Later on that year 

There was something odd about Goyle today. Way too talkative- if either of Malfoy's cronies were to talk, it'd be Crabbe. He was the leader of the group- smarter, bigger, tougher, and crueler. Hayden wasn't sure if you could call him and Goyle friends- he and Crabbe just barely tolerated each other, a mutual agreement which was almost forced upon them by the fact that they both hung around Malfoy so much- but he was still at the least an acquaintance of Goyle's. Crabbe was acting odd too- Malfoy was too wrapped up in himself to notice. Both their grunts were fake- and he knew for sure Goyle did not wear reading glasses. He seriously doubted Goyle could even read!

A memory suddenly popped into his mind. He remembered bumping into Granger a couple of days ago- accidentally knocking a book out of her hands. A book from the restricted section. A page, which's edge was folded as a bookmark, was open- the Polyjuice Potion. Seeing as potions was his area of expertise, he knew what it was. And it was obvious that his brother would blame Draco for all that had happened this year- and even more obvious that they'd set out to get proof. But the Polyjuice Potion was dangerous- too much or too little of an ingredient could ruin the drinker severely. Even they wouldn't be that stupid…

* * *

10 minutes later 

Pansy sat on the arm of Hayden's chair- leaning, and almost falling, her head upon Draco's shoulder. It was an odd sight but people were used to it. Her pale hands fell upon Hayden's foot- a little too close to between his legs mind you. She and Hayden were so close to dating- but not officially of course. Her commitment to her pureblood family enforced her commitment to Draco. And both knew to some degree that that would have to change in some way for them to successfully go out with no problems.

Her head slowly left Draco's shoulder, he had stopped shuddering unexpectedly to get her off or snapping at her, but it was too much of an odd position to be sitting on an arm of one chair and be reaching out with her head to a chair 2 feet away. It hurt too much.

Hayden was handsome- not exactly cute or die-hard handsome. Just handsome. He had long black shiny hair and a square head. He was always trying to find someone who could trim his hair without pranking it or ruining it. He had the beautiful green eyes and was slightly skinny. But was well-fed looking enough.His height was average- though his twin brother was gawky. He had white skin- not as pale as his brother's thankfully.

She ran her fingers through her hair, hopping down from the arm of the chair onto Hayden's leg suddenly. He winced; she had hopped upon too high up his leg. She leaned backwards, falling to Hayden so her cheek was next to his and side-glanced him. She puckered up her lips and imitated kissing him when she caught his sight. She pushed one of her hands onto his other leg- pressing in and giggled when he fidgeted. She leaned forward a little and twisted as much as she could to meet his gaze. Smiling widely she leaned forward-.

"Would you give it a rest!" Blaise Zambini exclaimed. Pansy pouted.

"Aw, Hayie- the mean Zambini-".

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco snapped. He was in deep thought and definitely didn't need the whore ruining his concentration. He could've sworn he had seen Crabbe's hair turn red- he was pretty sure Hayden had seen it too. But why hadn't he pointed it out?

Meanwhile 'Hayie' was also in thought. Pansy didn't notice- he usually was this quiet.

Pansy leaned back a little, so her cheek connected with Hayden's once more. She was pouting for real now- her had face scrunched up in concentration. Why hadn't Goyle or Crabbe laughed when Draco had shown them that article about Weasley? She got why Hayden wouldn't laugh- that's why they had shown the article to Crabbe and Goyle when Hayden had sprinted up to check something in his potions textbook. And since when did Goyle read? Stomach ache her arse.

* * *

A year later 

"And so, because of the despicable grades of the second years, a few of you shall be chosen to privately tutor some of them," Snape said, his eyes drifting over his third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. "You shall get extra credit if you do choose to accept becoming a private tutor- and note that I had no control over who got chosen with whom, that headmaster chose that," he continued, his eyes stopping over his godson. "I will like to remind you that some of you desperately need this extra credit to get over sabatoging another classmate's hard work," he said, his eyes still looming on his godson.

He pulled out his clip board- biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping at a Gryffindor. One of them had actually filed a valid complaint against him.

"Partners" he said, clearing his throat. "Parkinson, Creevy; Potter, Lovegood; Malfoy, Weasley-".

"What!" cried out Draco's and Ron's voices.

"10 points off of Gryffindor- Zambini…," he continued still in a drone voice.

* * *

A month later 

Mafalda Weasley spied on Hayden from afar. Waiting for Malfoy- please! He was probably with some skank! Pansy was her best friend- and there was no way that _thing_ was going to find a new girl friend when he and Pansy were so close to being together. Plus, she thought smirking to herself, who knows how many points she would get for stopping the man-whore.

She brushed her bushy red hair back-her green eyes glowing with the usual mischievous glint. She had a square head sprayed with freckles and almost-red skin. She wasn't overweight- but she was close. She resembled Hermione bloody Granger. 'Course she was more intellectually gifted she thought straightening up. She didn't have that ridiculous buck-toothed grin either. She did however feel a feeling of compassion towards the 'Golden Trio'- Ron was after all her blood. Her father was his parent's second cousin. And his family was going to take her in this Summer!

"What're you doing?" a voice whispered next to her. She jumped and turned. Nott. Boy seemed to have been hit by a cupid's arrow. I mean, you couldn't blame him could you, she thought? Yet, it annoyed her little that he had become so infatuated since she had joined Hogwarts (and basically the entire Wizarding community) this year. Well that was what she projected to the other Slytherin girls. Actually, she kind of liked the attention- in fact she loved it, and he, he was her equal. He was supposed to be really clever. And though he didn't have the need to be in 'Draco's gang', like everyone else- maybe he wasn't a complete loser.

He was supposed to be really stingy though- a real smart alek. He was rather weedy-looking though, skinny. Cute, though. He had great brown hair, adorable honey eyes, and an ovalish square head which could've only have been sculpted from the gods. Maybe even the hottest Slytherin- maybe behind Blaise Zambini, but Zambini was supposed to be the son of some rich super model-like whore. And now that you think of it, he seemed to be made up of more muscle than anything. All muscle maybe- toned too. For a 13-year-old. Was that even possible… she shook herself out of it to find him staring at her patiently.

"Nothing," she mumbled, turning to find that Hayden had left the Common Room. She cursed, stomping her foot down hard.

"Didn't look like nothing," he said calmly. She felt like slapping him but at the same time she felt like kissing him. She mumbled a response.

"What was that?" he asked, smiling.

"I said it's none of your business Nott!" she snapped, looking away. He smiled. Part of her felt like kicking him.

She knew that a few choice words would probably put his infatuation with her to the test. She had told everyone that she was a pureblood. She had to- and her muggle mother wouldn't mind. Nor would she hopefully ever find out. By blackmailing the golden trio, she had their word that they'd keep quiet. They knew that she'd not only spill their secrets but would jinx their ears off if they told. She was gifted in so many ways. Maybe in too many ways.

She turned again to find Malfoy and Hayden entering the common room. Maybe he had just been waiting for Draco.

* * *

Meanwhile 

"Why were you gone for so long?" Hayden demanded. Draco pushed past him.

"None of your business," he snapped in the infamous Malfoy tone.

"Yeah, it is"!

"I was tutoring Ginny!" Malfoy snapped.

"Ginny?" Hayden asked. "Did YOU just call a WEASLEY by her first name"? Malfoy turned away, even his mind couldn't think of a good excuse.

"And- and is that lip gloss?" Hayden asked, as he craned his neck to see Malfoy's face. Malfoy's eyes widened as Hayden pulled the pieces together. "Is this why you rejected Daphne Greengrass's offer to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"I told you, it's none of your business," Malfoy snapped, stomping to away.

* * *

Later on in that year 

Pansy's eyes were like rain clouds. She was curled up against the walls of the toppest floor of the Astronomy Tower with her face hidden against her knees.

"Pansy," a soft voice barely whispered. She looked up.

"Oh, Hayden," she exclaimed, jumping up and straightening. She didn't have the willpower to act like some pureblood puppet, and she knew she didn't have to around Harry. But it was her now. It was like a part of her. Hayden walked up to her and gently pushed her down to the ground again. She sniffed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, on his knees now. She inhaled and let the word vomit spill out of her mouth.

"My sister- my parents, they- they hiccup disowned my sister," she whispered. After crying into her dark robes she continued, "She got pregnant by a half blood". She took another minute to cry into her robes.

"Oh," Hayden whispered. Pansy almost slapped herself- Hayden himself was a half blood!

"Oh Hayden- it's just that the pureblood side of him is poor and straight out blood traitor like!" she exclaimed. "She's only in her 5th year!" she suddenly exploded. "And in her 5th month," she added with a shrill insane giggle. "She- she goes to Beauxbatons," Pansy randomly whispered.

Hayden rubbed her back and tried to smile at her. She liked his smile.

"And not only that- but I hiccup I am going in the same direction as her"!

"What do you mean"?

"I wanted to go to Beauxbatons- my best friend is from a family of blood traitors and I think Mafalda might even be a half- blood!" she exclaimed.Then gallons of word vomit started to spill from her mouth. "My family had once been a White/Grey family- back in Grindewald's time we fought him, helped Dumbledore you know- my grandparents were old friends with him you could say hiccup. And then things happened and we switched sides, around the time of Grindewald's defeat, before or after Grindewald was defeated I don't really know. And now we have to fight for our place with You- Know- Who, it's for the best- for our safety you know. We gave enough up back then. The Pureblood society is supposed to be where out loyalty lies now hiccup."

"Have you been drinking butter beer?" Hayden asked with a smile after digesting this information. Pansy looked up at him and almost laughed. When she was sad she was random- but his sudden randomness amused her to no end.

"Maybe, what's it to you Potter?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, I was just thinking- there's still some time left to go to Hogsmeade and I was just wondering if-".

"If"?

"If this wonderful young woman would escort me as a date-date".

"Yes".

"Yes- you'll ask Mafalda for me, thank you thank you-!" he exclaimed laughing, jumping up and running down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Pansy laughed and screamed, running after him.

* * *

List of Charactars with big roles introduced so far: 

Hayden Potter

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Mafalda Weasley

Crabbe and Goyle

Theodore Nott

Etc.


End file.
